Who Are You?
by Ianhecox888
Summary: Aria finds out that Ezra is A. How does Aria react? What are Ezra's intentions? EzrA reveal fic. Is Ezra who she thinks he is?


_I heard that the EzrA reveal will be on a Ski Lift or something, so here it is! I decided to write a OneShot about it. I saw a page of the leaked script, I don't know if it's real or not, but SPOILER a scene like the first one happens. It's a little different, but follows the same idea._

* * *

"I mean, I just don't get why Mona would be doing this."

He takes both of her hands and guides her down to the couch. "That girl has given you nothing but hell," he says quietly, still holding her hands. "From every text... it was pure torture. You deserve a break from her." He leans in to kiss her gently. She smiles as she pulls away.

"Thank you, for giving me that break," she says, still smiling. "Ezra, I don't this it's Mona. I think someone else is giving her the pills."

"But who would that be?" he asks quietly. "It doesn't matter, though. What matters is that those drugs are affecting her, and she needs to quit it. I mean, we all know what happened back in November. It didn't take much for her to break."

"Spencer isn't as well put together as she seems. She's fragile," Aria whispers sadly. "But, she had a right to lose it. She thought that Toby was gone, and seeing him there must have killed her—"

"It clearly doesn't take much for her to break down," he says, sighing. "All she had to see out there in the woods was a helmet and his tattoo, and she broke."

She lets go of his hands.

"Ezra, how do you know about the woods thing?" Aria asks. "More specifically, how do you know about the tattoo and the helmet?"

"You... you must have told me," he says, getting slightly nervous. "I remember you telling me."

"Probably," Aria mumbles. "I probably just forgot, anyways." She gets up from the couch and tosses her coffee in the garbage can. Disbelief fills her. She knows she didn't let her tongue slip. She would never talk about Spencer's personal problems with Ezra. She was a better friend than that. So, how did he know?

And suddenly, it hits her.

He's A.

Her Ezra. He's A.

_He's A. He's A. He's freaking A! How did I not know? _She's losing it. The subtle hints—from Hanna, from Emily, even from drug-using Spencer! They wanted to tell her, they just couldn't do it. She doesn't blame them. She shivers. He's A, isn't he? There doesn't seem to be anything against it. How could her sweet Ezra be that menacing monster? But, it makes sense. How he got the money. How he was at Alison's funeral. How he knew what happened with Toby in the woods. How Jake thought he was sketchy. Was he even talking to Maggie's lawyer?

Who cares? It doesn't matter. What happened with Jake and Maggie and her lawyer is not the problem. The problem is that the guy that's supposed to love her looks like he's A. She can barely turn her head to look at him. He's sipping his coffee. He looks like he's the regular Ezra that she's known. But he can't be. And a part of her wants to believe that it's not true. She wants it to be fake. But the other part knows that there's a huge possibility it's true. And it's tearing her apart. She can't say anything.

"Aria," he begins slowly, setting his coffee down. "Are you okay?"

She nods her head, but she's finding it difficult. She needs to leave. She needs to cry. She needs to talk to her friends.

"I'm fine," she lies. She's falling apart. And it's because of him. "I actually... I actually have to get going. Emily wants to talk to me about this thing, and I promised."

"Well, promises should never be broken," Ezra says, looking down at the floor. "Lying is never a good thing." _How can the biggest liar of all say that? How could he? Wait, am I even sure he's A? I love him. How can I doubt him? I trust him. But... but I have to do this. I have to talk to my friends._

"It's a shame you have to go, though," he says, standing up. He walks to the garbage can, and places a kiss on Aria's lips. She struggles to kiss back. "Have fun... with Emily."

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

"You guys know, don't you?"

Emily and Hanna turn their heads. Their mouths are hanging ajar. Is she talking about what they think she's talking about? How did she even find out? They were beginning to think she would never solve the mystery herself.

"About wh—"

"Oh Hanna, don't play clueless," Aria nearly snaps it, but it's only because she's so frustrated with her life. "Is... is Ezra A?"

"Aria, we wanted to tell y—" Emily begins.

"I asked you two a question!" Aria yells, raising her voice. "Is Ezra A?"

They shrug slowly.

"We... we think. We have a hunch," Hanna mumbles.

And she's out the door.

* * *

"Hey Aria," Mike says, walking into his sister's bedroom. "Can you drop me at the skiing place? I'm going skiing, and Mona's giving me a ride home, so I don't want to leave the car there. Dad won't drive me, and Mom's still in Vienna. Please, Aria?"

She doesn't want to, but she gets up with a groan. She grabs her car keys. He's A. He's A. He's freaking A! She wipes the tears from her face. Mike can't know that she's crying. He's too busy dating Mona, the girl that used to torture his older sister! But that's okay. Nothing in her life is ever okay.

"Fine, Mike."

* * *

"Thanks. I'll see you later, sis," Mike says, running off to find Mona, his most recent girlfriend. Clearly he has no regrets for trying to hook up with Hanna when he was thirteen, but whatever.

She decides that she'll go a little skiing. She wants her mind to be away from thoughts about Ezra. It'll make her want to cry. She grabs some skis from the rental place, and boards onto the ski lift. She takes a deep breath. She turns her head.

"Holy shit!"

"Calm down, calm down, please."

"No! Get the hell away from me!"

"Aria," Ezra Fitz mumbles. "I know you know. About me."

"I'm not the one keeping secrets!" Aria yells. "It's not a secret for me to know who you really are. Get off this ski lift, or I'm calling the police. I never want to see you again. Emily and Hanna know, too, and I'm pretty sure that Spencer knows as well."

"Please, let me explain!" Ezra says, sighing. "I—"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"I have to talk about this with you," he pleads. "I need you to just hear me out. Just listen. That's all I want. I never meant to hurt you."

"How did you know Alison?" Aria demands, moving further away from him. "Tell me everything! How are you connected to her?"

"I made a mistake," Ezra whispers.

"You were the one who got her pregn—"

"No! What? That's crazy," Ezra says, shaking his head. "Aria, I'm not that guy. I'm not as bad as you think I am. I'm the Ezra you've known for a year. I'm the Ezra that you love."

"I don't love you," she says bitterly. "Not after I found out who you are."

"Hear me out," he says, reaching to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she yells.

"I met Alison in Cape May," Ezra explains, scratching his head. "I was writing a book—I never meant to hurt her, and... I never meant to hurt you. I had to find her, though."

"Did you know who I was?" Aria asks furiously. "Was everything that happened between us all a set up?"

"Aria, I know it's hard to believe, and I know you are far from trusting me, but I'm not a bad guy, I promise. I wish I could say no, but I can't lie again. Meeting you at the bar was a set up. I knew who you were... It was a chance," he explains. "But don't hate me! That's not all there is to this. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, and I know it's stupid, corny, and cheesy, but I fell in love with you unexpectedly. Yeah, it's lame, but that's me, I'm your lame English obsessed Ezra. I always will be, Ar—"

"We were a lie!" Aria yells. "That's not good enough for me. Saying I love you is not going to change what you did."

He turns around to face her again. He's trying to explain more, but she doesn't seem to care. She's off the ski lift. And he suddenly realizes that they're at the top. She skis down and away from him, and much to his dismay, he misses her. He misses his chance. The ski lift turns around. She's gone. He can't explain.

He screwed up.


End file.
